Increasingly, many aspects of our lives are monitored and recorded. For example, video surveillance is prevalent, recording scenes for news, general information, and security purposes. Security cameras record visual information of desired locations such as banks, storefronts, automatic teller machines, businesses, roadways, parks, etc.
Typical scene activity analysis methods require operators to specify the events of interest using details such as location, time and event types. Not only is this laborious in case of a large number of surveillance cameras, but also it may lose important events that were never discovered before.